Kusipää
by Kitirose
Summary: Loppuen lopuksi Dodge on kusipää. Ei enempää, ei vähempää, täysi kusipää. Doll-fic. Will/Dodge, RotPotA


Loppuen lopuksi Dodge on kusipää. Ei enempää, ei vähempää, täysi kusipää. Kun nyt tulin tähän tulokseen, niin mietin miten olin päässyt tähän tilanteeseen. Sormeni olivat sekaisin hänen hunajan värisissä hiuksissaan. Tuo teinipojan raakile ei ollut varmaan ajatellut asiaa läpi kun oli saapunut minun ovelleni edellisenä iltana. Siitä oli todisteena hänen monessa värissä koreileva kylkensä johon olin antanut nyrkeistäni kaikkeni ja minun haljennut huuleni. Tosin en ole ihan varma halkesiko huuli rajujen suudelmien takia. Nyt Dodge kuitenkin nukkui, täysin väsyneenä, yöstä kait. Hän näytti viattomalta ja pahaa tarkoittamattomalta nuorelta opiskelijalta minun silmiini, mutta hän oli kaikkea muuta. Kuten sanoin. Dodge on kusipää...

_"No tule nyt ovelle apina mies", kuulin paukutusta oveltani, Dodge oli hakannut ovea puoli tuntia ja minun ei yhtään tehnyt mieli mennä kuuntelemaan mitä hänellä oli asiaa. Kuitenkin pakotin itseni ovelle ja avasin sen. Dodge ryhdistäytyi nähdessään minut ja virnisti omahyväistä virnettään. Minun teki mieli lyödä se hänen kasvoiltaan.  
>"No?" kysyin, haastavasti. Dodge vain virnuili. <em>

_"Päästä sisään", Dodge esitti töykeän toiveensa. Pyöräytin silmiäni mutta päästin hänet sisään. Dodge katseli ympäri eteistä.  
>"Onpa surkea talo", Dodge sanoi, hymähtäen ylimielisesti.<br>"Jos en muista väärin, sinä asut apinoiden suojakodissa", sanoin takaisin piikitellen nuorukaista tahallani.  
>"En ymmärrä miten sinun tyhmä simpanssisi voi haluta takaisin tänne", Dodge jatkoi, täysin sivuuttaen mitä olin juuri sanonut, "Siellä se valittaa yötä päivää". Puristin käteni nyrkkiin. Dodge alkoi pitää apina ääniä ja siinä vaiheessa sain tarpeekseni. Iskin nuoren miehen vasten seinää, pitäen tätä kiinni tämän olkapäistä. Dodge virnisti vaikka isku oli sattunut. <em>

_"Kuka haluaisi takaisin tän...", Dodge ei saanut enää sanaakaan suustaan kun olin iskenyt nyrkkini hänen kylkeensä. Hän ähkäisi, kädet lentäen hänen kylkiensä suojaksi kun annoin kädestäni uuden iskun.  
>"Kusipää", sihisin hampaitteni väleistä, "Vitun kusipää". Dodge vain virnisti, vaikkakin kivun läpi.<br>"Tiedätkö mitä?" Dodge nousi varpailleen kuiskatakseen korvaani, "Minä tiedän sen". Iskin häntä uudestaan kylkeen. Dodgessa oli jotain lumoavaa vaikka hän olikin täysi kusipää. Hän taisi tietää sen itsekin, koska kun vihdoin annoin itselleni vapaat kädet, ja kolautin huulemme yhteen, hänen huulillaan oli omahyväinen virne. Minua otti niin paljon päähän että suutelin häneltä virneen pois. _

_Oli hirveä taistelu päästä yläkertaan ja sängylle. Koko matkan, olimme iskeneet toisiamme päin seiniä tai kampittaneet toisiamme lattialle. Lyhyt, mutta pitkän ajan vienyt, matka oli auttanut meitä vaatteiden vähennyksessä. Jossain matkalle ylös, olin myös saanut haljenneen huulen. Täytyi myöntää että vaikka Dodge olikin ensimmäisen luokan idiootti, hän osasi suudella ja pitää miehen kiinnostuneena. Kun kiipesimme sängylle, hän näytti ensimmäisen merkin alistautumisesta, kavuten selälleen, odottaen minua päälleen. Otin mielihyvin paikan hänen päältään. Hänen kätensä kiertyivät hiuksiini kun minä valmistelin häntä itseäni varten. Minusta tuntuu että tämä yhteen otto oli aivan liian pitkään myöhästelty. Minun oli tehnyt mieli ottaa hänet jo siinä vaiheessa kun hän oli loukannut Caesaria. Ensimmäinen työntöni meni hänen lävitseen kuin sähköisku. Tai ainakin toivoin niin, sillä hän ansaitsisi sen. Hänen naamaltaan paistoi kipu, mutta pian se muuttui voihkaisuiksi ja nautintoa välittäviksi huokaisuiksi. Liian pian minun makuuni, mutta nautin siitä yhtä lailla. Olimme väsyttäneet toisemme ensin tappelemalla ja nyt seksillä. Toimituksen jälkeen lysähdin hänen viereensä. Molemmat tasasivat hengityksiä, katsomatta toista. Ei tuon jälkeen pystynyt. Yleensähän seksiin kuuluu jotain söpöstelyä ja rakkauden tunnustuksia, mutta en olisi edes yllättynyt jos hän olisi lyönyt minua. Vasta kun kuulin vierestäni tasaista hengitystä joka kieli Dodgen nukahtaneen, kierähdin kyljelleni ja nukahdin myöskin. _

Aamulla olin siis herännyt. Olimme yöllä ajelehtineet sylikkäin, hän minun kainalossani. Tämä melkein häiritsi minua mutta nyt kun tutkin miehen kasvoja lähemmin, tajusin että se EI häirinnyt minua. Dodge heräili hänen hiuksiaan silittävään käteeni ja katsoi minua hämmentyneenä.  
>"Mitä vittua", hän naurahti, mutta tällä kertaa aidon kuuloisesti. Hymähdin takaisin. Hän käpertyi entistä lähemmäs minua ja puraisi minua kevyesti kaulasta.<br>"Sä oot kusipää", totesin, kun hän nosti kasvonsa katsoakseen minua.  
>"Oot itekki".<p> 


End file.
